tuff_agent_kezwick_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
What is He?
Dudley and Kitty have been noticing wierd things about Kezwick lately. one time, he shot a barbed quill when he hiccuped a little. one day, Kitty saw his tail. she came in and greeted Kezwick. Kitty: hey, Kezwick. Kezwick: oh, hey, Agent Katzwell. Kitty: whatcha doing? Kezwick: oh, j-j-just fixing the young gun. i just tested it on myself, but it kind maufuntioned a little. i had it set to teenager, but i'm still an adult. i may have the tail, but i'm not younger. Kitty: yeah, about that. what's with the tail. Kezwick: we kezwicks go through a series of metamorphosis as we age. as a teen, we look exactly the same, but our tail is green and lizard-like. as a kid, we have a platypus-like appearance, and as a baby, we have the appearance of a mudskipper. Kitty: oh. cool! (so that's what you are) Kezwick: yeah. Kitty: oh, you heard that? i'm sorry if i hurt your feelings. Kezwick: oh, it's okay, you didn't. besides, how would you know what i was anyway? *giggles* i mean, you're not from Kezwickia. Kitty: *giggles* of course not. Kezwick and Kitty: *giggles* Kezwick: the maufunction of the young gun caused my tail to stay. Kitty: oh. are you embarrassed? Kezwick: no. well, kinda. Kitty: don't worry, Kezwick. you're still our friend, and i still think you're cute. Kezwick: you do? Kitty: yeah. you're the most valuable friend we've ever had! Kezwick: thanks, Agent Katzwell. Kezwick and Kitty: *hugs* Kitty goes into the other room where the Dudley and the Chief were playing that football goal game again just like in 'Dog Dish'. she asked them to not make fun of Kezwick about his tail. Dudley: why? he made fun of me when i had to wear a cone. Kitty: yeah. he explained that to me. he just couldn't help himself. he's never seen anyone wearing a cone in his universe. he has never seen anyone wearing a cone period. Dudley: oh, but anyway, i've already seen his tail. awkward. Kezwick: *comes in* there was a maufunction with the young gun. i was trying to fix it to where when someone is blasted, they won't age backwards. it has sent part of my teenage dna, but i'm still the same age, so it appears the tail is permenant. Dudley: oh. cool. steps on Kezwick's tail whoooa! trips Kezwick: ow! Dudley: sorry, Kezwick. hey, wanna race for the last donut? Kezwick: i'd thought you nuh-nuh-never ask! they raced and giggled, and Dudley got there first until he got distracted by a ball, and Kezwick got to the donut, and then he was flying slow motion into the air. Dudley: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kezwick: the donut in his mouth Dudley: on the ground Kezwick: i won. Dudley: whining IT'S JUST NOT LIKE SECOND GRADE!!!!! Chief: oh, man up, Agent Puppy. go buy some more donuts. off Dudley: alright. i'll walk to the bakery. Dudley goes to the bakery. Kezwick is in his lab fixing the young gun. he tested it on stan and his sister who has just arrived and volunteered. he was turned into a teen. Kezwick: this is a test to see if the young gun still needs more adjusting or not. i advise you too to stay home for 24 hours and come back. if you're a kid then it needs adjusting. if you're still the same, it was a success! Stan as a teen: okay. whatevs. Kezwick's sister: okay. *24 hours later* Stan comes back the same. Kezwick: it worked! Stan back Stan: thanks. Kezwick: no, Stan. thank you. Stan: no prob. Dudley: hey, Kezwick. hey, Stan. in Kezwick's ear how come he has a different tail? Kezwick: back he's not a teen, and the young gun is fixed. Dudley: oh. Kezwick: some of us are different. we're the same, but our personalitys and colors are different including our clothes. Dudley: okay. Kezwick: it's nine. Quacky the Duck is on! Dudley: Quackateers, assemble! they four watch Quacky the Duck til it goes off, and they get back to work. tbc